


Dark beauty

by Amelie_Oxton



Category: just my weird ocs
Genre: F/F, F/M, My OCs, idk what i am doing, some old story i wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 10:05:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18029663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelie_Oxton/pseuds/Amelie_Oxton





	Dark beauty

 

Tap,Tap,Tap. 

There  it was  again. The  sound that makes  itself known to my  ears each night. I    slowly lifted my head up  and looked around the dark  quiet room. I moved my hands  slowly towards the water bucket  and soap cloth in front of me, letting  the chains on my feet and hands clink against  the cold stone floor. I grabbed the bucket, dragging  it towards me, I dumped the bucket on my fragile body,  letting the water run down my head and farther on leading  to the floor.

 

Slowly,  gently, softly,  I rubbed my hands  over my body with the  soap. My hands suddenly glided  over my once bloody scars. Memories  flashed in my mind, knifes and guns were  flying my way. People's bodies and a man were  visible in my flashback. His face was dark but I  could make out his light blue eyes. “ please” I whispered,”please,don’t leave me”. My eyes flashed open. I was still in the dark room. I looked around the dimly lit room again,this time I reached my chained hand out towards the darkness. 

 

Clink.

The chains stopped my hand from reaching the smallest bit of light. My eyes blurred as tears came down my face like a waterfall. I pulled,and pulled and pulled, until the last time I pulled a steel door slammed open and in came a man. A man dressed not in rags but in a fine black tuxedo. His skin was coal black, his lips were pressed together in a thin line but looked rather lush. His eyes were a bright green, he looked like he was in his mid-twenties. 

 

His lips moved but no sound came from them. The man slowly walked towards me and lifted my chin examining my face and body. Finally, sound came from his lips, “ bring her to the dining hall” he said standing up and walking out the room. Two well built guards filled the place where the strange man once was. They undid my chains and started walking me down halls, making twist and turns at every corner. Finally, we stopped in front of a plain white door. 

 

A woman, dressed like a maid, came from the behind the white door. She started looking at me up and down just as the last guy did. She slowly smiled “ here is your new room miss, your dress is on your bed and the master wants you down in the dining room in ten minutes.” She walked back down the hall while the two men stood firm by the door.

I walked through the white doors and slowly looked around the room. There, in the middle of the room was a bed. A bed with lush white pillows and bleach white sheets. Next to the bed, was a polished white six drawer dresser. The rest of the room was completely empty, except for the white door across from the bed. 

 

That must be the bathroom. I quickly stepped into the room and went straight to the white door across the bed. I quickly swung open the door and to my greatest relief there was a shower and tub in the bathroom. 

 

After five minutes under the beloved warm water, I Went back into the room to find a  dress. The top was a beautiful velvet and the bottom was a maroon, the dress had no sleeves or straps which gave full view of my scarred arms. I slipped the dress on just when someone knocked on the door. “ Come in” I quietly called out. The same woman from before walked in the room and smiled. “ oh miss you look wonderful, it complements your soft tan skin.The master is ready to see you now.” The woman walked me down halls and up stair cases. These heels are killing me, I thought as we finally came up to a bright red door. 

 

The lady gestured me to go in as she speed away towards another part of the building. I slowly opened the door and peeked in. In the room was a huge dining table with lit candles and plates of food. Also, there were people at the table, and the man that came to get me in that awful dark cell this morning. At  the head of the table was a man that looked like he was in his fifties, and beside him was the person I’ve been dying to see ever since my first night in the dark.

 

“Blue eyes” I whispered and surprisingly he looked straight at me, he had the same cold blue colored eyes.“ Lilith” he said standing up.


End file.
